<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zoey's extraordinary dress by tilldeathdouspart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703277">zoey's extraordinary dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldeathdouspart/pseuds/tilldeathdouspart'>tilldeathdouspart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, i spent too long listening to taylor swift on repeat, im gonna do the whole song just btw, indulge me please, inspired by dress by taylor swift, this song is too perfect for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilldeathdouspart/pseuds/tilldeathdouspart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>essentially what i'm gonna try to do is follow the lyrics for the song in each chapter because this song is literally so perfect for them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggie Clarke &amp; Zoey Clarke, Zoey Clarke &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>zoey's extraordinary dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so basically i spent approximately two hours listening to a slowed version of dress by taylor swift (it's by music liar on youtube if anyone wants to listen to it, a truly religious experience) and got this idea so now i'm just going with it. please indulge me in this hyper specific fic written by me purely for me. k thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Our secret moments, in crowded rooms</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was crowded in the tiny hospital room in the ED her dad had been taken to, doctors, nurses and her family crowding around his bed, blocking him from her view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The panic had long since settled in her chest, an elephant-sized reminder that she could’ve lost him tonight. And it was too soon, she realised, and she was absolutely not prepared for it. The tightness started squeezing the air out of her lungs, and suddenly, gently, she was dragging him out the room and into the cold hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever the gentleman, Max immediately turned and lowered his gaze so he was studying her expression closely, concern etched into his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just, I just really needed a break,” she sighed, “Which I know is an awful thing to say when my father just fell down the stairs and is possibly in enormous amounts of pain, but I felt like I couldn’t breath in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Zo, I get it. It’s overwhelming, do you wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?” He asked, his features softening around his concern. “I doubt it’ll be Golden Gate Grind standard but I’m sure we can find something decent somewhere around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed at his attempt at cheering her up, leading the way down the bright corridor, polite bantering small talk easily bouncing between the two of them. They had always got along well, from the first subtle ‘isn’t that Tobin guy weird?’ eye roll at company orientation she knew they’d be friends for a long time, his presence across from her desk quickly becoming a comfort to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally making their way back to the room after a twenty minute search for a half-way decent cup of coffee and the room was still just as crowded as it was when they first left. The doctors and nurses were still crowding around her dad, monitoring the many devices and IVs they had him hooked up to. It never failed to make Zoey tear up as she looked onto the scene through the hazy glass of the tiny window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max gently placed a hand on the small of her back, steering her through the door frame, pushing her towards the other side of the room where Maggie and David had commandeered an uncomfortable plastic chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she felt his hand leave her back, she glanced over her shoulder to see him standing still, making no move to follow her. He had the shadow of a smile on his face, worry faintly etched on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pinched her brows together, silently asking why he wasn’t following her over. He answered merely by turning to leave the room. He stopped outside the small window as he watched from outside, Zoey stretching to see over the tops of heads, trying to keep her eyes on him as she tried to concentrate on whatever her mom was saying. It was still a comfort to know he was just on the other side of the wall as she was confronted by a wall of medical jargon she didn’t really understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before she was able to go down a winding and terrifying road of wondering why he was so comforting to her, her mom reached across and squeezed her hand, forcing Zoey to look down and address the reason she was even at the hospital in the first place, the fact that her father had very nearly almost maybe could have died tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath she took one last look out the window of the room, finding Max completely unmoved. He was just scrolling through his phone as leant against the wall, every now and then glancing up to catch her eye, smiling when he found her looking at him, a secret glance shared between the two of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i hope you liked it? i know it's entirely self indulgent and just for me but i hope you found some form of enjoyment in it. as always please comment and leave kudos if you want to. </p>
<p>thanks<br/>em xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>